Never Got The Chance
by the10thcullen
Summary: Songfic. Hermione may never get to be with the boy she loves. R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I do not own the song "Wind's Nocturne"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, and I do not own the song "Wind's Nocturne".

_Wind's Nocturne (Shii's Song)_

**Spring:**

Hermione was sitting on a very cushy chair in the Common Room. It was a very sunny day. All her classes were done for the day. Somehow, this song came into her head, and she got it out by singing it. As she was singing, Harry occasionally walked by…

_Wishing on a dream that seems far off, Hoping it will come today, Into the starlit night, foolish dreamers turn their gaze waiting on a shooting star..._

**Summer:**

During an afternoon thunderstorm, Hermione was still very content in her spot. She continued where she left off, only this time, Harry was standing behind her…listening to her every word…

_But, what if that star is not to come? Will their dreams fade to nothing? When the horizon darkens most, we all need to believe there is hope..._

**FLASHBACKS**

_On the train…1__st__ year_

Hermione: Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one…Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then!

Ron: Sunshine, Daisies, Butter Mellow…Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!

Hermione: Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course, I already tried a few simple one myself, but they've all worked for me…

**Sits in front of Harry**

Hermione: For example…Oculas reparo!

**Glasses are fixed**

Hermione: Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger…"

_Before confrontation with Voldemort…1__st__ year_

**Hermione**: You'll be okay, Harry. You're a great wizard. You really are.  
**Harry**: Not as good as you.  
**Hermione**: Me? Books, cleverness. There are more important things: friendship and bravery. And Harry, just be careful.

_Infirmary...Hermione lays motionless in bed…2__nd__ year_

Harry: Wish you were here, Hermione. We need you…now more than ever.

_Great Hall…End of year banquet…2__nd__ year_

Neville: Harry, its Hermione!

**Hermione runs towards the two, but hugs Harry**

_In the forest…Lupin now a werewolf…3__rd__ year_

Hermione: howls  
Harry: What are you doing?  
Hermione: Saving your life!  
Harry: Thanks!... Great, now he's coming at us!  
Hermione: Yeah, didn't think about that... run!

_On Buckbeak…3__rd__ year_

Harry: You were right, Hermione! It wasn't my dad I saw earlier! It was me! I saw myself conjuring the patronus before! I knew I could do it this time, because... well, because I'd already done it! Does that make sense?  
Hermione: No! But I DON'T LIKE FLYING!  
**Screams as Buckbeak dives**  
_Before the first task…4__th__ year_

Hermione: Psst! Psst!

**Harry goes over to curtain**

Hermione: Harry? Is that you?

Harry: Yeah.

Hermione: How are you feeling? Alright? The key is to concentrate. After that, you just have to –

Harry: Battle a dragon?

**Hermione throws herself at Harry**

Rita Skeeter: Young Love!

_Before 2__nd__ task starts…4__th__ year_

Hermione: Harry, you told me you'd figured that egg out weeks ago! The task is two days from now!  
Harry: sarcastically Really? I had no idea. I suppose Viktor's already figured it out.  
Hermione: Wouldn't know. We don't actually talk about the tournament. Actually, we don't really talk at all. Viktor's more of a physical being.  
Harry laughs and Hermione blushes  
Hermione: I just mean he's not particularly loquacious.

_After 2__nd__ task…4__th__ year_

Hermione: Harry!

Harry: Hermione! OW!

Hermione: Harry! Are you alright? You must be freezing! Personally, I think you behaved admirably.  
Harry: I finished last, Hermione.  
**Kisses him on the top of the head**

Hermione: Next to last.

_After detention with Umbridge…5__th__ year_

Hermione Granger: What's wrong with your hand?  
looks at the cuts  
Harry Potter: Nothing.  
Hermione Granger: You've got to tell Dumbledore!  
Harry Potter: No. Dumbledore's got enough on his mind right now. Anyway, I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction.  
Ron Weasley: Bloody hell, Harry, the woman's torturing you! If the parents knew about this...  
Harry Potter: Yeah, well I haven't got any of those, have I Ron?  
Hermione Granger: Harry, you've got to report this! It's perfectly simple, you're being...  
Harry Potter: No, it's not! Hermione whatever this is, it's not simple. You don't understand.  
Hermione Granger: Then help us to!

During those flashbacks, the next verse of Hermione's song was being sung…

_Is an angel watching closely over me? __Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see? __I know my heart should guide me, but, __There's a hole within my soul…_

**Fall:**

Now, the last verse of the song is left. Harry isn't the only one listening. Ginny is as well. Harry has gotten together with her. Hermione sings the rest of her song as she struggles to hold back her tears.

_What will fill this emptiness inside of me? Am I to be satisfied without knowing? I wish, then, for a chance to see. Now all I need, is my star to come..._

**Winter:**

Hermione's song is done, and she is no longer sitting in the chair. She always loved Harry, but she can't be with him as long as he's with Ginny. She'll never know what it would be like to be with him. Now, she waits for the day he will be away from Ginny. Until then, she continues on with her studies, and hopes that she will have her chance for love…

**THE END**

Sorry for the sadness…Song from a video game whose name I can't remember, Please R&R!


End file.
